


i've got you, always

by cautionaryjanis



Series: Peter and Harley fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anxious Peter Parker, F/M, Gay Harley Keener, Gay Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Science Boyfriends, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Will add tags as I think of them, flash isn't too much of a bully, very boyfriends centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-08-23 15:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cautionaryjanis/pseuds/cautionaryjanis
Summary: When Peter's class is granted a field trip to Stark Industries, he thinks he might just die of embarrassment. However, the Avengers and Peter's boyfriend, Harley, know there's a different Peter in there somewhere, and so they prepare in accordance. Shenanigans ensue.or,the overused field trip trope, but where the Avengers are all aware of Peter's anxiety issues and know to give him time before he decides he's comfortable





	1. the gay lifestyle

**Author's Note:**

> MENTIONS OF ANXIETY, STRESS, MENTAL HEALTH ISSUES IN GENERAL AND MENTIONS OF HOMOPHOBIA, VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED

Peter woke up Monday morning, feeling the absence of a body beside him. He waited for a few moments to allow his senses to adjust before sitting up. His ears tuned to the sound of a shower running next door. So that’s where his boyfriend was. 

He stretched and stood up, finding a pair of sweatpants to pull on. He wandered into the kitchen and pulled a bowl off of the shelf, absent-mindedly filling it with cereal. As he poured in the milk, he felt a warm, strong pair of arms slide around his torso, and a chin rest on his shoulder. An open-mouthed kiss pressed against his neck as Harley greeted his boyfriend. 

“Hi baby.” Peter yawned, turning around to kiss his boyfriend properly.

“Gmorning, Sweetheart.” Harley replied in his Tennessee drawl. He was already dressed for the day, kitted in a tight, white t-shirt and black jeans. A Stark Industries lanyard hung around his neck completed the look. 

“Big day for you then, Pete? A whole overnight field trip to your house?” He laughed.

Peter groaned, burying his head into his boyfriend’s neck, before taking his cereal to the table.

As Harley came to sit next to him, Peter looked at him with a serious glint in his eye.

“Harles, can you please make sure nobody embarrasses me today? They can acknowledge they know me, and they’re close to me, and you can say you’re my boyfriend, I just don’t think I can take being in the spotlight all day.” He asked, "That is, until I'm comfortable."

Harley smiled, taking Peter’s hand in his. “Of course, love, I’ll let the others know, I just want you to be happy and enjoy today.”

After Peter had gotten himself ready and left for school, Harley gathered the Avengers in the common room.

“I’m serious when I say that we can’t embarrass or humiliate Peter today,” The Avengers let out a collective groan, “Guys, this is important. Peter is a bubbling ball of anxiety at the best of times, and he asked me specifically to ask you guys, okay?” He said, sternly. They nodded as he continued, “If I hear Peter is upset or worried at all today, you’ll have angry, protective Harley to deal with, got it? He told me that when he's ready, he'll let you know.”

Back at Peter’s school, his class was assembling outside the bus.

“Way to be subtle about the internship, dude.” Ned laughed.

“What?” Peter asked, confused.

“Peter, did you actually look at what you put on this morning or did you just throw anything on?” MJ said.

Peter shook his head and looked down at his clothes. He had on two matching shoes, so that was okay. He had on a pair of tight, black sweatpants, nothing new there, and a- oh. He was wearing his Stark Industries employee hoodie. Oh wait- better yet, he wasn’t even wearing his. Embroidered underneath the crest on the left breast was ‘H. Keener’. Peter groaned. If he was wearing his boyfriend’s hoodie, it meant it would also have ‘Stark Industries’ as well as ‘Harley Keener’ printed on the back. And that wasn’t even the worst of it. This was all exacerbated by the fact that the public knew Harley Keener. He’d been photographed with Mr Stark on many occasions, and after an official press release where Tony confirmed that, no Harley wasn’t his secret son, but, yes, he thought of him as a son, the world had become obsessed with a certain Tennessee boy. 

“So,” MJ cut in, “are we finally going to meet the boyfriend today?” she asked him.

He nodded as he boarded the bus, “Harley is guiding the tour to make sure nobody overshares, and to keep an eye on a certain someone.” Peter replied, gesturing with his head to Flash, who had pushed to be on the bus first

Soon everyone was on, and the bus jolted into life, starting the forty-five-minute drive upstate to the tower. Peter put in his earphones and texted Harley.

**To: Harley**

did you ask x

**From: Harley**

Yep, all is okay, have just briefed all of the interns and tower staff too, you should be fully safe xx

Peter allowed himself to relax, before texting Harley back.

**To Harley:**

thank you, baby, I really owe you. I love you <3 xx

**From: Harley**

I’d do anything for you, you know that xx

And, I love you too, so much

Peter smiled at his phone. Their relationship was common knowledge, and everyone loved them. Stark Industries had no room for any type of unacceptance, and especially as it was the month of June. During Pride Month, a large pride flag hung in the place of the usual American stars and stripes. The teen checked his watch. Ten minutes to go, and not one word from Flash yet. Almost immediately, as if he’d jinxed it, a scrunched-up piece of paper hit Peter’s chair. 

‘I spoke too soon.’ Peter thought to himself.

“So, Parker, where did you get that SI hoodie? Were you hoping it would make your internship look legit? You do realise it says Harley Keener on, right? As in, The Harley Keener? You’re a joke.” Flash snickered. Peter just sighed and ignored him. Flash eventually gave up and stopped bothering Peter. For now. The bus parked up and offloaded the fifteen students and one teacher for the nine am Stark Industries tour.

As they entered, they were greeted by Happy Hogan, Head of Security. He also chauffeured Peter from time to time, and as much as he hated and refused to admit it, he cared for the boy just as much as everyone else. 

“Settle down, Midtown. I’m Happy Hogan, Head of Security here at Stark Industries. Your tour guide today will be Harley Keener-“ He was cut off by a loud cheer. “Shh, settle down. You don’t want to distract any employees here, do you? As I said, you’ll be toured by Harley today and tomorrow, and he should be down in a minute. Once he gets here, I’ll explain our security procedures.”

Less than a minute later, Harley stepped out of the elevator and began making his way towards Peter’s class. 

“Oh my God,” one of the girls said. “He’s even hotter in real life!” 

“Do you think he’s single? Ooh, do you think he’d date any of us?” Another replied. 

“I wouldn’t keep your hopes up, Cindy,” MJ said, 

“Harley is taken. And also very gay.” She added thoughtfully. 

Flash scoffed. “There’s no way _ The Harley Keener _conforms to that…lifestyle.” To which, Peter just rolled his eyes. 

“Hello Midtown Tech!” Harley called, brushing his fingers through his hair absent-mindedly, causing a few girls to swoon. “Please all listen to Happy as he explains the security procedures.” 

All attention turned to said man as he began explaining. Peter shuffled to the back to stand next to Harley. Harley pulled the smaller boy into his arms, kissing the top of his head before dropping a lanyard around Peter’s neck. 

“You left this is your room again.” Harley whispered. 

They quietly chatted for a few more minutes before turning back to Happy, who was rounding up his speech by handing out lanyards. 

“Which one is Flash?” Harley murmured to Peter quietly. Peter nodded towards the boy who was currently taking a selfie with his badge. Harley’s eyes narrowed, but as Peter tugged on his t-shirt and whispered, “Don’t do anything, please,” his eyes softened again. He pressed his lips to Peter’s forehead and quickly walked back to the front of the group. 

“Okay, kids, let’s get you through. Place your bags on the conveyor and step through the scanner, swiping your badge through here.” He explained, whilst simultaneously signalling to Peter with his eyes to just jump the barrier, which he did with ease.

After the class was through, Flash turned to Peter. “Oi, I didn’t hear the AI call out _ your _name, Parker, did you hop security, scared we’d all see your internship is fake?” He snickered. 

Harley pursed his lips. “Mr…” He pretended to peer at Flash’s lanyard, “Thompson, I can assure you Mr Parker has gone through security, there’s no way he couldn’t unless he’s somehow got the ability to jump an eight-foot barrier.” He said sternly, causing Flash to back down a little. “Right, let’s start the tour, shall we?” He said brightly, leading them to an elevator.

Peter felt Ned and MJ come up either side of him. “So, that’s the famous Harley Keener, then?” MJ said, a glint in her eye. 

“Dude, you scored a good one!” Ned laughed. 

“I did, I really did.” Peter smiled, looking over to his boyfriend talking animatedly to a few girls at the front of the group.

  
  



	2. the gay touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more of day one of the field trip with some soft boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta'ed by the wonderful @taurustrash

Harley ushered everyone into an elevator before asking FRIDAY to take them all up to floor 41.

“Mr Keener? What’s on each floor?” A girl piped up.

“Please, call me Harley, and basically, the floors are separated into tens. The first ten floors contain the arc reactor that powers the building, lounges, visitor entrances and employee entrances. Floors eleven to twenty contain PR rooms and conference rooms,” He rubbed his temples, trying to remember more, “Twenty-one to thirty is food courts, lounges and sleeping areas for overnight conferences or PR shows.Thirty-one to forty is the food courts, lounges and sleeping areas for the level one and two interns, who are stationed on forty-one to sixty. Sixty-one to seventy are just supplies and stuff, and seventy-one to ninety are intern floors for interns that are levels three and four, and ninety-one to one hundred is their food courts, lounges and sleeping areas. Concluding the tower are floors one-oh-one to one-ten, who belong to the Avengers and their families.” He said, smiling brightly. 

“Harley? What’s your role here? You’re so smart!” One of the girls giggled. Harley caught Peter’s eye over the girl’s head and smirked as Peter rolled his eyes. 

“I guess my technical name for my job would be a personal intern? Mr Stark created the role, and there’s two of us.” Harley replied, “The other one is absolutely amazing, and, sorry to disappoint y’all, but I’ve been dating them for the last year and a half.” He smirked, winking at Peter. 

Peter grinned as he watched about four or five girls’ faces visibly drop. The doors opened and Harley led everyone out. “These floors, up to sixty, are intern labs for interns who are level one and two. Feel free to ask any interns about their projects. You can go between any of the floors, and please reconvene on floor sixty in two hours!” Harley announced as he led the group out of the elevator. 

“What’re you going to do now, Parker? Harley is gonna see how much you’re trying to fake your way in.” Flash sneered. 

Harley looked over and saw Peter looking slightly hurt. “Hey, Pete, come and see what Alfie’s done!” He called, leaning against a workbench. He triumphed in the look that came over Flash’s face as Peter smiled slightly and made his way over to Harley. 

“Thank you, Harles,” He mumbled, stepping in between his boyfriend’s legs and wrapping his arms around Harley’s waist and leaned his cheek against Harley’s chest.

“What did he say?” Harley replied, nuzzling his nose into the untamed curls on his boyfriend’s head. 

“Just stuff about the fact that I’m wearing this hoodie to try and fake my way in.” Peter sighed in response. 

Harley pushed Peter away gently and looked at his hoodie, “Well, Sweetheart, if you would stop _ stealing _ my clothes!” Harley teased, a little too loudly. Six or seven people turned around and gasped, watching as Peter Parker giggled and buried his face in _ The Harley Keener’s _ shirt.

“I hate you, Harles,” He whispered.

“Nah, you love me, Parker.” Harley replied, pulling away from the desk and slipping his hand into Peter’s. “Come on, darling, we’ve got interns to go see.”

They called on a few of their closest intern friends, Caitlin and Jess, before Peter tugged on Harley’s arm.“Harley Harley Harley!” He said, excitedly.

“Peter Peter Peter?” Harley laughed, letting his boyfriend tug him to the elevator.

“I need to introduce you to Ned and MJ!” Peter smiled. 

Harley froze. “What if they don’t like me?” He said quietly. 

Peter turned around, “Oh, babe, they’ll love you. They don’t have a choice anyway, because I love you and they can’t change that.” Harley smiled and leant down, kissing Peter softly. Peter pulled away for a second just to ask FRIDAY to take them to whatever floor Ned and MJ were on, before leaning back into the kiss.

The doors opened on floor fifty-two and Peter quickly scanned the room for his best friends. 

“Ned? MJ?” He called. 

“Peter! We’re with an intern called Lucy!” MJ’s voice called back. Peter and Harley walked hand in hand to Lucy’s station. They knew Lucy well, she was one of their closest intern friends, if not the closest. 

“Guys, I brought someone I’d like you to formally meet!” He said, gesturing to Harley.

MJ looked Harley up and down, before making a satisfied noise. “Hi, Harley. I’m Michelle but you can call me MJ.” She said, in her usual carefree way. 

“WHAT? IT TOOK US A YEAR TO EARN MJ AND HE GETS IT WITHIN A SECOND?” Peter whisper-shouted.

“I like him, Ned likes him, and you’d have to be blind to miss how obvious it is that you’re madly in love with him, so yeah, he’s in.” She shrugged. 

“H-Hi, Harley, I’m Ned, Peter’s best friend, and Guy in The Chair- wait- Peter does he know?” Ned babbled. 

“Yes Ned, he found out literally the first day I met him because Tony Stark can’t keep his mouth shut.” Peter laughed. They talked to Lucy for a while longer, learning all about her project, which was based upon people’s bad education and reluctance towards veganism. Harley checked his watch.

“Ah, guys, we’ve gotta head up to floor sixty now, it’s time for lunch!” Harley said. He grabbed Peter’s hand and ushered the three into the elevator. “Floor 60, please FRI.” He said. Stepping out of the elevator, he gently shoved Peter, Ned and MJ to the small group of Midtown students. “FRIDAY, please can you announce for all Midtown students to come to floor sixty please, darling.” He asked the ceiling. 

Soon, the students were gathered around Harley as he explained the rules of the food courts and sent everyone down in the elevator. He pressed his back against the wall and sighed. Flash was grating against his nerves and the girls hitting on him just made him plain uncomfortable. He knew he had a flirty nature, but he really did love Peter. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he called Peter. 

Peter had just sat down with his food when his phone rang. He pulled it out. It was Harley. 

“Harles? Are you okay?” He asked. 

“Sweetheart, is there any way you can bring you and your friends up to our apartment for lunch?” The voice came from the other end. 

“Yes of course, love, we’ll be up in a minute, I love you.” 

“I love you too, thank you.”

Peter turned to his friends. 

“Guys, change of plan, y’all wanna see my apartment?” He asked. 

“OH! PETER! Yes!” Ned cheered.

“Sure, whatever loser.” MJ agreed. 

The trio grabbed their food and Peter led them to the elevator that went up to The Avengers’ floor. On the way, they passed Flash.“Where are you three going? You heard Keener, we’re to stay in the food court, or do you think because you have an ‘internship’ you can do what you please?” He said, snottily. 

“Please move Flash,” He sighed, “We need to use the elevator behind you.”

“That’s for the people with access to The Avengers’ floors, you idiot, do you really think someone like _ you _would be able to use it?” He sniggered. 

“FRI, please take us to Floor 104.” He asked the ceiling. 

“Sure thing, Peter.” She replied, opening the doors to the Avengers’ elevator. 

Flash looked gobsmacked as Peter smirked at him. “I’ll find out what game you’re playing, Peter Parker.” He said, as he stormed off. 

“Will we see any Avengers?” Ned asked excitedly. 

“Probably. There’s nine floors to the Avengers section, and the training room is the first floor and the common room is the second, so if they might be around.” Peter shrugged. 

“Dude! What’s on the rest of the floors?” Ned questioned hyperactively. 

“Um, the next floor up is mine and Harley’s lab-slash-apartment. Above us is Nat and Wanda’s apartment, and above them is the communal kitchen. Above the kitchen is Bruce’s lab-slash-apartment, and above him is Steve and Bucky’s apartment. Above Steve and Buck is Tony’s lab, and above the lab is Tony, Pepper and Morgan’s penthouse.” Peter recited. 

Just as Ned was about to ask more, the doors opened. 

“This is our floor, to the right is the lab and two the left is the apartment.” Peter told them. He swiped his lanyard into the scanner and opened the door. 

“Baby?” He called out, which was met with no reply. He led the others into the apartment and to their lounge area. “Sit here guys, I’ll go find Harley.”He put his food down on the coffee table as Ned and MJ flopped onto the sofa. He walked over to their bedroom and knocked gently before pushing open the door. 

“Harles?” He whispered. He entered to see his boyfriend sat shirtless on the bed, his head in his hands. He sighed and moved over to sit with him. “What’s up hmm?” He said. 

“Flash is just so annoying! I have no idea how you’ve dealt with him for the past three years, you really are a superhero, in more ways than one.” He said, kissing Peter gently. “And, on top of that, the girls in your class are so dense! How much more of their flirting I can deal with, I don’t know.” 

“Oh Harles, just tell them you’re gay and ignore them, as for Flash, well I’m sure there’s something we can do about that! Shall we go eat? Ned and MJ are waiting.”

They walked out hand in hand, and in minutes, the four were laughing over embarrassing stories of their favourite spider. 

Back downstairs, everyone was looking slightly awestruck as Pepper Potts walked in.

“Hello Midtown! Is everyone here? Harley should be here soon.”

Flash stepped forward. “Actually Miss, I saw Peter Parker, Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones hack the elevator and take it up into the Avengers section!” Flash said obnoxiously. 

“Oh, what’s your name?” Pepper asked sweetly, knowing full well who it was. 

“Flash Thompson, Miss.” He said. 

“Thank you, Flash, I’ll call Peter now.” Pepper smiled, pulling out her phone. Flash just looked dumbstruck as _ The Pepper Potts _ proceeded to call _ Peter Parker. _“Hi Sweetie, could you come down now?” She asked. 

A few moments later, Ned and MJ walked out of the elevator followed by Harley and Peter, who were hand in hand. 

The class gasped as Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries, hugged the two boys, kissed their heads and guided them all to the elevator heading down. 

“Careful holding hands with Parker, Harley, he’s _ gay _ and he might give you the _ gay touch _.” Flash whispered. 

“Oh Flash, I’ve had the gay touch my entire life, and as for Peter, I’m fully aware he’s gay. I wouldn’t be dating him if he wasn’t.” Harley replied back, rather too loudly.

“_ WHAT?” _Flash said, incredulously. 

“And as for Peter giving me the gay touch? He can give me the gay touch any time he’d like.” 


	3. the gay strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plans start to be thought up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lack of posting!! I've been away on holiday with my family and I didn't want writing to interrupt it. This is a fairly short filler chapter, sorry, but big, cute Parkner softness is coming next chapter!!  
(it's also very dialogue heavy, apologies!)  
(I've also slightly changed the trajectory of this fic so I've slightly edited the other chapters so feel free to reread those again)

As the elevator descended, Pepper explained the next thing on the itinerary.

“We’ve got a Q and A type session all about internships, where you can submit your questions, and they will be answered by either me, a head intern or Tony.” She explained. The elevator opened onto floor seventeen, and Pepper opened the door into a press room that was usually used for PR conferences.

Peter and Harley headed for the back corner on the bench. It wasn’t the comfiest of benches, but it was almost in the dark, and seeing as Peter and Harley neither needed nor cared to know about interning at Stark Industries, they didn’t see the need to listen. 

Harley sat in the corner, leaning against the joint in the wall that connected the back wall and the side wall. He stretched one of his legs out along the bench and let one dangle off the edge. Peter shuffled along the bench and sat between his boyfriend’s legs, his back pressed flush against Harley’s chest as his legs mimicked the same position as the taller boy. Harley brought his arms around Peter and rested them on his thighs. 

“Please sit in the chairs provided or the bench at the back, and we will be with you in a minute.” She said and disappeared behind a curtain. As soon as Pepper was out of sight and earshot, the entire class turned to the two boys. 

“So, Harley, how many boys have you got at the moment? If you’re supposedly dating Peter  _ and _ dating Stark’s other personal intern, you must have at least two on the go.” One of the girls asked. 

Harley raised an eyebrow. “Just the one, darling,” He said. He was met with confused looks. 

“So, are you dating Peter or the intern?” Another girl asked. 

“Did it not occur to any of you morons that perhaps Peter  _ is _ Stark’s other intern?” MJ said, her nose stuck in a book. 

Flash scoffed. “Yeah right.” He said, crossing his arms and turning back to the front just as Pepper, Tony and a head intern they knew as Anthony stepped out from behind the curtain and were met with a deafening round of applause. Peter winced, quietly cursing his enhanced hearing. Harley noticed and removed his hands from the boy’s thighs and pressed them against his ears, muffling the noise. 

“Settle down, now, you can grill the boys later in your free time, don’t forget that this is an overnight trip.” Pepper said. The couple saw Tony’s eyes subtly search the room and land on the two boys. Harley raised his hand in a wave, smirking. Tony just raised his eyebrow whilst Pepper quietly laughed at them. 

“Okay, so first we’re going to explain the application process,” Pepper said. 

“Firstly, you submit your application through the college or university you’re attending, which is then sent onto the Heads of Intern Application. They will then complete background checks on you, and if they approve, you’ll be called in for an interview.” Tony started, engaging the attention of everyone in the room apart from the two boys. He continued, launching into a deep explanation of grades and criteria and other things Peter and Harley knew they’d never have to worry about. Tony finally wrapped up after about an hour and a half of talking, before asking if anyone had any questions. Flash was the first to stick his hand in the air. 

“Flash?” Pepper asked, pretending to remember his name from earlier, and not from Peter’s constant panic attacks and break downs over the boy’s bullying. 

“Is there any intern level that goes above Head Intern of Level Four?” He asked. 

Tony eyed Flash before glancing to the two boys at the back. “For you, Flash? No there isn’t. Is there a level higher? Yes. The only thing higher than a Level Four Head would be a personal intern of mine, but unfortunately that is not a position you can earn.” He said. 

“Then how did Harley and-“ He turned his nose up, “-Parker get the position?” He called out. 

Tony rolled his eyes, smirking slightly. “Oh I see. Someone’s jealous. Pete and Harley never applied to Stark; they couldn’t have. They’re sixteen and seventeen. I actually personally selected them.” 

Harley scoffed. “Is that how you want to put it, old man? You sure you didn’t break into my garage, have a panic attack, force me to fix your suit and then offer me a job? And then find out that Peter knew his way around Stark Tech and literally hire him on the spot?” 

“Well, perhaps, but I still selected you two.” He grinned. 

“How on earth did you manage to wrangle that one Parker? You’re an idiot and a nobody.” Flash snarked. 

“Do you actually know me Flash? Do you know anything about me that isn’t that my parents died, and my uncle died?” Peter snapped, finally reaching his wits end. 

“Oooh, Parker’s grown a pair and got cocky.”

Harley sighed. “If any of you had ever actually taken the time to get to know Pete, you’d know he’s always ‘had a pair’. I’ve known since the day I met him. There are very few people who actually know the real Peter, and I probably know him best.” 

“If you know him best, I know him second best for sure.” A voice said from the shadows. 

“Auntie Nat , get out of the shadows, you’re not subtle.” Peter said, rolling his eyes. A sigh came from the shadows as Natasha Romanoff melted out of the shadows in the room. A gasp sounded around the room as people recognised the woman they knew as Black Widow casually walk out from what looked like a shadowed wall. 

“Any reason you’re partaking in an internship talk, Nat? Fancy applying for one?” Pepper asked, eyebrows raised. 

“Very funny Pep, I actually came to ask if I can borrow your boys?” She replied, leaning against a less shadowed part of the room. 

Pepper sighed but motioned towards the boys to allow her to take them. The boys got up and followed their pseudo-aunt out of the conference room. 

As Harley shut the door behind the trio, Pepper let rip on Flash. Natasha tried to talk but the roaring of Pepper’s voice overwhelmed the young vigilante’s super hearing. Peter sighed and dragged himself over to the door they’d just come out of. 

Poking his head around the door, he called out towards the stage. “Pep, I really appreciate what you’re doing, but could you tone it down just a little bit?” He asked gently. 

“Oh sorry Sweetie, of course.” She called back.

“Thank you, I love you Mom.” He smiled. 

“I love you too, Pete.”

“What about me?” Tony piped up from the corner. Peter turned to his mentor-turned-pseudo-father. 

“I love you as well, Old Man.” He said, before closing the door and heading back into the corridor where Nat and Harley were waiting for him. 

“Well I was gonna ask if you’re ready, Peter, but I’m gonna take that as a yes.” Natasha smirked; eyebrow raised. 

“I’m ready, Nat, I’m so ready for all of this to be over.” Peter said, as Nat pulled him and his boyfriend into a hug. Peter made eye contact with Harley, who just smiled at him. 

“You and I have got some planning to do then, darling.” Harley said, sliding his hand into the other boy’s. Harley pulled Peter towards the elevator and asked for FRIDAY to take them to the Avengers common room. Peter pressed his boyfriend against the wall of the elevator and kissed him slowly. 

“Let’s do this, baby.” 

  
  
  



	4. the gay constellation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Harley delve more into their relationship, opening up to their classmates about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!  
so sorry for the lack of updating in like,,,,,a month and a half. I've started my GCSE year at school (y11) and it's kinda hit me like a freight train.  
anyways,, enjoy

As they exited the elevator, Peter asked FRIDAY to call all of the available Avengers to the common room. Within a few minutes, Wanda, Bucky, Steve, Sam, Nat, Bruce and Clint had congregated on the sofas in the common room. Peter and Harley sat on the loveseat as they began to explain their plan.

“You all know the real Peter. His school peers don’t. They know soft, quiet Peter, who, admittedly exists, but he’s ready to become sassy and confident towards them too.” Harley started, before looking over to Peter to continue.

“I know I said I wanted to be left alone by you guys, but I’m ready for you to start making appearances. You can say what you like, ask me random questions etc, just as long as it can’t be traced or linked to Spiderman.” Peter added. “I’m sick of being picked on, I’m ready. I’m an Avenger, for Christ’s sake.”

The Avengers nodded and hugged the two boys before leaving to hatch plans of their own. Peter pulled Harley towards the elevator and asked FRIDAY to take them up to their apartment. He walked through the door and flopped down on the sofa. Harley chuckled and followed him in and sat on the other end of their sofa. Harley coughed pointedly and motioned to Peter. The boy smiled and shuffled along the sofa until he was led on Harley, his head on his boyfriend’s chest.

Peter muttered something quietly.

“What was that, sweetheart?” Harley asked.

“Do you think I’m making the right decision?” Peter replied.

Harley sighed. “Oh darling. You know nobody can make that decision for you, right? Only you can decide when the time is right. Anyways, it’s not like it’s gonna be your entire identity, you’re only revealing a little more of your actual personality. Nobody is expecting you to swing your way into school on webs whilst dressed in your Spider-suit.”

Peter hummed non-committedly and burrowed further into Harley’s chest. Harley brought his hands up and ran them through his boyfriend’s hair. Peter grinned into Harley’s t-shirt and then at his boyfriend. Harley moved his hands from Peter’s hair to his face and brought Peter’s lips towards his own. He kissed him gently at first, and then harder. They continued lazily making out until they got an announcement from FRIDAY telling them that the intern session with Tony, Pepper and Anthony had finished. Peter sighed against Harley’s lips and climbed off his boyfriend’s lap. He rubbed at his swollen lips and pulled Harley’s hoodie back on. He ran a hand through his hair and then laughed at Harley as he tried to flatten his.

“Come here, baby.” He giggled, a sound that made Harley melt. Harley stepped forward, and let Peter sort out his hair. They left their apartment and made their way down to the conference room. They opened the doors for everyone to file out as Harley resumed his tour guide role. Pepper followed the AcaDec team out of the door, took one look at their lips and Harley’s hair and proceeded to burst out laughing. Peter giggled whilst Harley just raised an eyebrow.

“Nat’s talk was that interesting then, boys?” She laughed.

“Of course! Our focus was solely on her the entire time Pep!” Harley said back, mock offence on his face. Pepper smirked and looked at Peter who nodded along to what Harley was saying.

“I’ll see you two later, okay? The Little Miss is complaining that she hasn’t seen either of you today.” Pepper said. ‘The Little Miss’ was in reference to their daughter, Morgan, who Pepper and Tony had decided to protect the identity of until she was old enough to make her own decision.

“Of course, Mom, tell her we’ll be up as soon as possible.” Peter smiled. Pepper nodded and kissed both boys on the forehead before leaving to tend to Morgan.

“Who’s The Little Miss’?” Cindy questioned.

“Pep and Tony’s daughter, they’re not revealing her identity until she decides.” Harley responded, leading the group away from the conference room. They soon made it up to the Avengers common room, which was currently empty. “Okay, so, as this is an overnight trip, y’all need somewhere to sleep, and Peter opted to have y’all here so you can meet the Avengers because he’s cute and a nice person.”

Peter laughed, before Harley continued, “So, you can sleep anywhere except the sofas, as there’s not enough for everyone, and that’s unfair.” He said, looking around pointedly. “Peter and I will be back in a minute, we just gotta check up on stuff, and order food, so whilst we’re gone, please make yourself comfortable.”

Harley and Peter left the room to order the food for the evening, before making their way up to the penthouse.

Harley opened the door and called out ‘Morgan?” A delighted gasp sounded from down the hall as a five-and-a-half-year-old bundle of joy threw itself into Harley’s arms. Harley twirled the girl around before setting her down. “Guess who else is also here?” He whispered, pointing towards Peter. Morgan broke out into an even bigger smile and barrelled towards Peter and leaped onto him. He hugged the girl tightly, before motioning towards Harley, who grinned at walked towards his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around both Morgan and Peter, as FRIDAY took a picture and saved it to the Avengers’ secret ‘IronKids’ file. They talked to Morgan for a while before collecting the pizzas and making their way back to the common room. Peter winked at Harley before throwing himself onto a sofa. Harley ran his fingers through Peter’s hair before heading out again, presumably to get them blankets.

“You do realise Harley specifically said we weren’t allowed to use the sofas, or do you think you’re above the rules?” Flash said snottily.

Peter just waved a hand about before airily saying, “Nah, I think I’m above rules here.”

Flash scoffed. “You really think you’re, like, _it_ here, but you’re not. Tony only likes you because he pities you, and Harley’s only with you for the social media rap.”

Peter rolled his eyes. He usually would just take the insult and allow it to plant a seed of worry in his head that would have to be coaxed out and crushed by either Tony or Harley. Not this time though. He _knew_ Harley loved him, and he _knew_ Tony loved him. “Sorry Flash, I’m gonna have to correct you here. I met Tony way before he knew anything about my personal life, and I know for a fact Harles isn’t with me just for the attention, purely because it isn’t published anywhere. He’s not ready for that yet, and so we’re waiting.” Peter shrugged, noticing Harley in the doorway.

“Nicely said, darling.” The boy said, launching a balled-up blanket towards Peter, who caught it easily. Harley joined Peter on the couch, moving so Peter was led on him.

“So, I thought we could just hang for a bit, y’all can ask me questions and stuff, bonus points if they’re about Peter.” Harley said, causing Peter to roll him eyes.

Cindy piped up first. “How did you first figure out you loved Peter?”

Peter blushed slightly as Harley smiled, pulling Peter closer. “Okay so, I first said ‘I love you’ to Peter about three, maybe four months into dating, but I first realised I loved him about a month in. Like, it just hit me. I didn’t have the greatest upbringing, like, at all, and perhaps I’ll go more into that later, but I wasn’t having a particularly great day, and Peter picked up on it almost immediately. At this point we were both still living in the penthouse, so he saw me at breakfast, and he made sure I ate, made sure I showered and made sure I was comfy. I didn’t want to speak, and he just put on a movie in his room and let me cling onto him whilst he just cuddled me, and he made sure I was eating and drinking at regular intervals. And it hit me. For the first time since I was born, someone truly cared about me, someone understood me, and I was loved. Whether or not Peter knew he loved me yet didn’t matter, I knew he loved me.” He finished.  
There was a chorus of ‘awww’s from Peter’s classmates as Peter gave his boyfriend a quick kiss and an ‘I love you’.  
  
They continued to talk through the ins and outs of the Parkner relationship, until Harley decided he ‘was a bit hot’ under the blanket. He shrugged the blanket off, stretching the neckline of the t-shirt he was wearing. Peter looked behind to see Harley winking at him, and sighed. Where the neckline of his shirt had been pulled down, there was now a visible constellation of deep red, fading bruises along the base of Harley’s neck and along his collarbones. They were pretty obvious, and Peter could just feel the glare of his classmates on him, his spider-sense going into overdrive. He just sighed and burrowed deeper into Harley.

“I hate you, no joke.” He whispered.

“No, you love me.” Was the reply.

Peter just grunted in response. “You’re damn lucky I do.”


	5. the gay old men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the next morning, the boys put their plan into practice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i extended this book to one chap more because i wanted more :)  
also, if you wouldn't mind checking it out, i published the first chapter of another Peter/Harley fic earlier, called 'i'm coming (wait for me)'  
-enjoy xx

Peter woke up first the next morning, humming contentedly and rolling over slightly until he was curled against his boyfriend’s chest. Harley shifted in his sleep and unconsciously wrapped an arm around Peter. Peter smiled. It was such a beautiful feeling, love, it made Peter truly feel at peace with the world, something he can’t ever recall feeling prior to Harley being in his life. He groaned as he pulled away from Harley in order to get up, but that groan soon turned to a giggle when Harley pulled his boyfriend down onto his chest.

“And where do you think you’re going, Mister?” Harley said, still half asleep, his Southern accent even more pronounced and gravelly in the morning.

“To the shower, Harley, my love, we have to get up. My team go home at 11 and we’ve got an entire plan to pull off in that time. Peter said, his voice muffled against Harley’s chest.

“Ughhhh, alright then, I guess I can let you go for now.” Harley chuckled, the laugh vibrating against Peter. The smaller boy pulled away and headed towards the door that led to the bathroom. He looked back towards Harley, whose eyes were trained on him, one eyebrow raised. Peter let out a heavy sigh of mock annoyance at Harley.

“Come on then, but only if you’re in here within the next five seconds.” Peter smirked, before kicking the door shut. He heard a mad scramble from the bedroom and a few seconds later an out of breath Harley opened the door, a bright smile on his face.

The boys stepped out of the elevator onto the floor that housed the common room about half an hour later, having showered, dressed and eaten. They flipped the light switch to the room and smiled at each other as the heap of sleeping bodies began to groan.

“Okay, people, the plan for today is basically to hang out with the Avengers in the gym.” Harley said, watching as a hoard of faces looked incredulously at him, and then to Peter for confirmation.

“He’s telling the truth, I promise. I’m going to go in a second and see how many of the team I can round up.” Peter smiled.

“Use force if necessary.” Harley grinned. Peter just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and left the room as Flash piped up.

“Yeah, as if _Puny Parker_ would be able to use any type of force on _The Earth’s Mightiest Heroes_.” He said, looking around for a reaction, but he was just met with a flurry of slightly embarrassed faces, as he managed to insult Peter again, this time in front of his boyfriend.

“Hey, Flash, perhaps for once in your life, you could just keep your trap shut? The angels would _sing_.” Harley snapped. “I’ve been tame, I really have. I’ve tried so hard not to snap at you because I care more about Peter’s feelings than the rush it would give me just to knock you down a few pegs. But for once, leave my boyfriend alone. He doesn’t deserve this, any of this. Can you all be ready in 30 minutes, and I’ll be back to get you.” He said, spinning on his heel and leaving the room.

Harley walked into Pepper’s office and threw himself into the chair opposite her, sighing heavily and putting his head in his hands.

“Harles, can I help you?” Pepper asked, half worried, half perplexed.

“It’s official, I hate Flash Thompson.” Harley declared.

“Harley…” Pepper sighed.

“I know, I know. But he’s so goddamn rude. He just doesn’t have the ability to sit back and watch Peter be happy or comfortable, or anything. My poor boy has been through enough, and he doesn’t need this on top of it.” Harley sighed.

“Oh, trust me, I know.” Pepper agreed, “But I do have a plan of sorts.” She said, smiling at Harley as she leaned back and explained her plan to Harley.

The boys met in the corridor outside the door to the common room.

“Ready, sweetheart?” Harley said.

“As I’ll ever be.” Peter smiled in return.

Peter slipped his hand into Harley’s and pushed the door open.

“Okay, guys, we’re ready. We’re gonna make our way to the main Avengers training gym, and maybe if we have time, there’ll be time to have a quick look in the gym that’s specifically only accessible by an enhanced soldier, such as Bucky or Cap.” Harley said. He led the team to the elevator and called out to FRIDAY. Within seconds, they had arrived at the gym.

“You all have temporary access today, so you’ll have to swipe your cards.” Peter said as the doors opened. Harley swiped his, FRI announcing his name, grade ten clearance and personal intern status. The rest of them hurried through, and then turned to Peter. He sighed and swiped both sides of his lanyard, glaring at the ceiling as FRIDAY announced his level.

“Peter Parker, personal intern, grade ten, Peter Parker, classified, all access.” She announced. The team’s eyes widened, wondering why Peter had two levels of access.

“I have two jobs here?” He said, shrugging.

“Oh yeah, as if!” Flash scoffed. “What are you? Part-time Avenger?”

“You’re closer than you think.” Harley said, ushering everyone into the room. “Okay, so, you’re allowed free reign of the gym for the next half an hour, and at the same time, I believe Steve and Bucky will be putting on a sparring demonstration, before Nat spars with a special guest. They’ll then teach you some sparring moves, and then, as an added extra, you’ll have the option to have a mini-match with either Peter or myself.” Harley added. Peter just looked confused, and mildly horrified. The team ran off as Peter tugged on his boyfriend’s sleeve.

“Harley!” He hissed. “Since when are they sparring with us?”

“Since Pep and I decided we’d had enough of Flash.” Harley said, before whispering gentle encouragement to Peter.

Twelve minutes into the gym session, the door burst open to reveal Tony stood there. All the machines slowly stopped as everyone turned to look at the billionaire.

“Hi, kiddies, I need to speak to the boys wherever they are.” He said, looking around.

“We’re here!” Peter called.

“Come on, Pete, T-Bag wants to speak to us!” He said, flashing a grin at Tony.

“For Christ’s sake, Keener, stop calling me T-Bag.” Tony sighed as the boys walked over.

“What’s up?” Peter asked.

“I need you two to get Buck from the enhanced gym.” He said. Harley and Peter turned to each other and grimaced. It was well known across the Avengers that as the enhanced gym had extremely limited access, a few couples used it for, well, other activities, as, apparently, watching your significant other working out is somewhat an arousing act.

“Is he in there alone?” Harley asked tentatively. 

“I don’t know, ask FRI” Tony said, before smiling at the two boys and leaving.

Harley looked at Peter before looking towards the ceiling. He could feel the glare of the team’s eyes on him.

“FRI, honey, is Bucky alone in the enhanced gym?” He asked, scared.

“Mr Barnes is not alone in the enhanced gym; he is accompanied by Captain Rogers.” She replied. Harley looked towards Peter and sighed.

“FRI, are they both clothed?” He said this time, cringing.

“Fortunately, they ae both currently fully clothed as of right now, though if you require them, I recommend sending Peter to get them as he has access to the enhanced gym.” She replied. Peter groaned and glared at the ceiling.

“I swear to God, FRIDAY, I’m gonna strangle you one day.” He said.

“Peter, I have no human form, so you cannot strangle me.

“I will literally make you a human form with the sole intent of strangling you.” He said, as he stomped out of the gym.

He returned minutes later with sheepish-looking Bucky and Steve in tow. There was a gasp as everybody recognised Captain America, and then everybody looked slightly terrified as they noticed Bucky, who they all knew as a Hydra-trained crazed assassin. Harley noticed this and sighed.

“Calm down, y’all, Buck’s not scary, he’s a sweetheart, and Steve’s not as cool as you think, he’s a literal grandad.” He grinned. Bucky just smiled back, as Steve made an indignant noise.

“I’m _very_ cool, child.” Steve huffed.

“Ten grandad points!” Peter cheered from beside Harley.

“You too, Peter? You wound me.” He said, to which Peter just smiled sweetly at him. Steve turned to Bucky for help but was just met with an equally cheeky look from his boyfriend as he’d got from the younger couple.

“Sorry, darling, I’m with the boys on this one, you’re uncool and an old man.” He grinned.

“And yet, you’re the one who’s been dating me since the 1930s.” Steve replied affectionately.

“Ew, tone it down with the gay crap, we’ve got work to be getting on with.” Said Harley, sarcastically.

“Oh, says you, Mr-Peter-make-out-with-me-I-deserve-it?” Steve said in return, causing Peter to blush slightly and Harley to smirk. A few moments later, the door opened again, and FRIDAY announced ‘Natasha Romanoff, Avenger, grade ten access’.

“What’s up kids, you all ready to learn some sparring moves?” She announced. Peter and Harley smiled at each other. This is where their plan would play out.


	6. the gay love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the finale!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter!!  
this book will be made into a series, so perhaps you could subscribe to the series (that's the only paradise i know) and keep and eye out for future updates!

Everybody took up standing positions as Bucky and Steve stepped into the ring. Peter and Natasha were refereeing, and Peter was eager for the match to start.

“FRIDAY, start match.” He called out.

“Free or friendly?” She asked in return.

“Friendly, please.” He replied.

“What’s the difference?” Asked Abe.

“Basically, a friendly is a hand-to-hand combat match only and it ends when someone is pinned down for three seconds, whereas a free is a free-for-all match where weapons and powers and whatnot are all allowed, and the match ends when someone is knocked out or injured enough to not be able to continue.” Peter said, watching everyone’s curiosity turn into mild terror. He clapped his hands twice as Bucky and Steve took up their fighting stances. They began to launch and spin and hit, and with each twist, turn and block, the AcaDec team became more and more mesmerised. Even Peter was looking slightly awed, as they were clearly fighting at their peak capabilities in hand-to-hand. The two super soldiers circled each other in a violent dance of kicks and punches for five minutes before Steve leaped at Bucky, who caught him just in the side of his ribs, knocking him to the floor. Bucky fell to his knees and crawled onto Steve, digging his knee into the blonde’s hip, and his metal hand digging into Steve’s neck, pinning him down. Peter counted for three seconds before shouting out.

“Bucky wins!” He called. “Please release Steve and exit the ring.”

“No, I don’t think I will.” Bucky grinned, as he moved his other leg to Steve’s side, straddling his abdomen, hand still around his boyfriend’s neck. Steve smiled from the floor and put his hands on Bucky’s thighs. Bucky leant down and kissed him quickly before rolling off him and pulling him up.

“That was, quite frankly, disgusting.” Harley said to the two men as they sat down, tangled up in each other. Steve just shrugged as Bucky rolled his eyes.

“You and Peter are so much worse.” Bucky stated.

“Not in public, and especially not in front of my entire class.” Peter said, glancing towards his team.

“I beg to differ.” Steve said. “What we walked in on the other week was neither private nor tame in any way.”

Peter cast his eyes down and winced as a gentle blush floated across his cheeks. Harley made an indignant noise and put his hand on his hip.

“That’s _different_,” He insisted, “I hadn’t seen Peter in three weeks and I missed him.”

“Harley, there’s a difference between a welcome home kiss and what we walked into.” Bucky retorted. Just as Harley was about to reply, Nat walked out of the changing room where she’d been strapping up for the lesson.

“What’s happening here?” She said, looking between a blushing Peter, an indignant looking Harley and a smirking Bucky and Steve.

“Nat, save me!” Peter said, “They’re all arguing about whether the grossest couple here is me and Harley or Buck and Steve.”

Nat rolled her eyes and chuckled. “The fact that neither of those couples is Pepper and Tony is downright wrong.” She stated before turning to the tour group. “Please pretend none of that happened. They’re all stubborn and embarrassing.” She said.

Nat guided everyone to the mats on the floor. She began walking the class through the steps of a simple hand-to-hand match. She paused ten minutes into the demonstration, however, looking over at the two boys who were clearly in a world of their own; they were huddled together whispering in hushed tones about something Harley was showing Peter on his phone.

“Hey, boys? Are you listening to my demonstration?” Nat called, raising her eyebrow. The class turned around to look at the boys, Flash and his gang clearly looking interested at the fact that Peter may get told off by the Black Widow.

“With all due respect, Nat, I’m in compulsory combat sessions six days a week, I’m sure I can probably skip a basic lesson.” Peter retaliated.

“Oh, are you now? Well, I haven’t seen your demonstration yet?” She said in response.

“You will soon,” Harley piped up, “Pep and I decided that the team are going to be allowed to have a little match with either me or Peter after your lesson, just to see it put in a real situation.”

“Oh I am _definitely_ staying for that.” She laughed, before returning to her lesson.

Within the hour, Natasha’s lesson was over, and people were ready to have a go at fighting either Harley or Peter. Bucky, Steve and Nat were all sat on the side lines as Harley was collecting everyone’s sparring partner preference. He caught Peter’s eye, who was looking slightly terrified at the prospect of having to fight his classmates, and winked at him, mouthing ‘you got this, baby’. He returned to Peter as he sorted out the combats.

“Okay, the majority chose me, but Ned, MJ and Flash chose you.” He said quietly.

“I’m okay with that, but I do have a bit of an idea.” Peter replied, a twinkle in his eye. “If you do all of yours first, I’ll do an easy combat with Ned and MJ where I’ll barely do anything, and then I’ll fight Flash last of all and fight him to my full human capabilities.” He grinned.

“I like your thinking, Parker.” Harley announced, planting a kiss on Peter’s lips. He stood up and made his way over to the class and took up his first position in front of Cindy. Peter looked on lovingly as Harley corrected each move and smiled at each opponent. He allowed his eyes to wander over his boyfriend’s body, only stopping when his spider-sense notified him that two people were coming up behind him. Ned and MJ took a seat next to him, and as Ned looked mesmerised by the sparring, MJ nudged Peter knowingly.

“Subtle, Parker, very subtle.” She said.

“Oh come on! You can’t blame me! He’s stunning!” He retorted.

“Hm, you do you, I don’t see it.”

“MJ, you’re a lesbian.”

“Maybe so.” She replied wistfully.

Peter giggled, and then proceeded to flick Ned until he got his attention. He whispered his plans to his two best friends before quietly asking FRIDAY to summon anybody who wanted to witness Peter fighting Flash.

Harley threw himself down on the mat just as Peter stood up, pulling Ned along with him. They readied their stances and Peter talked Ned through each move and essentially allowed Ned to pummel him as he pleased, whilst still appearing to be weak. He repeated this with MJ, and just as his spider-sense notified him that the team had arrived in the back of the room, MJ dealt a blow to his ribs, knocking him down. There was a cheer for the girl that arose from both their class and the Avengers team. This caused everyone to notice the sudden intruders, and Flash added a bit of extra swagger into his step as he walked over to Peter. Flash turned and grinned at their classmates, before swivelling to look Peter in the eye.

“Are you ready to go down, Parker? Your alleged six lessons a week clearly aren’t doing anything if that performance was anything to go by!” He questioned loudly. Peter noticed a flicker of anger cross the Avengers’ faces and he shot them all a wary warning glance. He was just about to initiate the match when Harley shouted from the side lines.

“Hey, Peter! Take your shirt off!”

Peter just rolled his eyes and pulled his sweatshirt off. “Is that good enough?” He asked his boyfriend.

“Nope, I want the shirt off too.” He grinned.

“Really?” Peter groaned.

“Wow, this is the first time you’ve literally ever shown any resistance to me asking you to take your clothes off.” Harley smirked.

Peter groaned loudly. “Oh my god, shut up.” He said, as he rapidly pulled off his shirt, balled it up with his sweatshirt and launched it at his boyfriend. A gasp echoed around the room as Peter straightened up as they noticed that somehow the boy who was notoriously known for being puny was, in fact, absolutely shredded. Flash paled slightly, but the look in his eyes was replaced by steely determination to prove himself. He swung his arm at Peter, who caught it easily and returned the action with a blow to the side. Flash changed approach and displayed the new kick Natasha had taught them. Again, Peter easily dodged the attack by ducking. The fight continued for a while until Peter decided he was bored.

“Pep? They’ve all signed waivers, right?” He called out.

“Yes, why?” She replied.

“You’ll see.” He replied cryptically, as he jumped high, wrapping his legs around Flash’s neck. He executed Nat’s signature move perfectly, performing a mid-air crunch and pulling Flash to the ground. He stood up and dusted himself off without so much as breaking a sweat. Flash was still led on the floor on his stomach, so Peter grabbed one of his arms and twisted it behind his back, placing a knee between Flash’s shoulder blades.

“Opponent down.” He called out, which was met by cheers from the Avengers and tentative clapping from the class, who all looked simply awestruck. He walked back over to Harley, who gave him a water bottle and kissed him gently.

“Thank you so much baby. I love you so much, it’s unreal.” He whispered.

“It was nothing, my love.” Harley replied. “I’ve got you, always.”

_fin. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow,, what a journey  
thank you all so so much for reading! your comments and kudos are all so appreciated.  
please, if you fancy another parkner story, i have another one started called 'i'm coming (wait for me)' and i'd love it if you could check it out!!  
see you soon  
-cautionaryjanis xxxx


End file.
